1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a radiation inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus includes a sensor panel having a plurality of sensors configured to detect light and arranged on a substrate and a scintillator placed over the sensor panel. The scintillator, for example, can be formed over the sensor panel by using an evaporative apparatus which performs a vapor deposition process (rotating and vapor deposition) while rotating a vapor deposition target.
It is possible to improve the production efficiency of a radiation imaging apparatus by simultaneously forming scintillators over a plurality of sensor panels. In this case, the scintillators formed over the respective sensor panels can have different characteristics depending on how the respective sensor panels are mounted on the evaporative apparatus which performs the above rotating and vapor deposition. For example, the scintillator formed over a sensor panel mounted in a central region of a holder which holds a vapor deposition target can have characteristics different from those of the scintillator formed over a sensor panel placed in a peripheral region of the holder. This can cause characteristic variations among manufactured radiation imaging apparatuses.